Injured
by TheKeeperoftheMeow
Summary: Azar is injured and Bull has some thoughts about their relationship. M!Inquisitor/Iron Bull


**Injured**

 **A/N: I love this pairing...I really do.**

Everyone was in shock when the Inquisitor was carried into Skyhold, Bull held the elf in his arms, the qunaris face was tight with worry as he walked up the steps leading to the mainhall. He took Azar to Solas, trusting the mage with the injured elf in his arms, as he laid Azar down on a bed he cursed himself for not keeping a closer eye on him.

Solas checked him over and started treating the wounds, "It wasnt your fault." He says without looking up from his charge.

"I was supposed to keep him safe." The Bulls voice echoed in the room, to anyone else he would just sound angry, but Solas could hear the faint tremor of fear in the horned mans voice.

He turned and looked at the man, "And Im sure Azar wouldnt want you to blame yourself, in fact he would probably call you a fool for doing so." He says before turning back to his work.

The Qunari says nothing in response to his words, just watches him work, his chest tightening at how frail his lover looked on the bed. He clenched his teeth and looked away, his mind replaying the moment that lead to this over and over.

He remembered that time had seemed to slow down as he saw that warrior sneak up behind Azar and hit him into the ground, the strangled choking gasp tearing out of the elfs throat. Bull had gone into a rage and the man who had hurt his mage was no longer in one piece, he remembered his hands shaking as he carefully picked up the injured elf, the soft whimper of pain.

The horned man shakes his head slightly, trying to clear the memories from his head, he quickly left the room, needing to clear his head. He never thought that the tiny elf he met on the Storm Coast would come to mean so much to him, that the thought of him being hurt would send Bull into a rage against who harmed the elf.

He sipped his drink, the strength of his feelings was slightly terrifying, but he couldnt bring himself to care, he really was a better man for having met Azar. He tried not to focus on the fear that Azar might not wake up, he took a long drink from his mug, wincing at the burn.

Everything seemed quieter, like all of Skyhold was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen. Everyone cared for the inquisitor, the man who had given up so much just to make sure they were safe, so it wasnt a shock that everyone was worried about him.

Bull finished his drink and returned to where Azar was now peacefully resting in his own bed, his chest wrapped in white cloth that was stained red on one side. He sat in the chair next to the bed, deciding to keep watch over the elf until he woke.

88888888

When Azar awoke a few hours later he tried to sit up and let out a gasp of pain as he remembered what happened. Immedietly Bull was there, cupping his face gently, his eyes looked worried and tired. "Easy, Kadan, easy." He says, his voice soft and worried.

Azar relaxed back into the blankets, leaning his head into the gentle touch, "Im sorry for worrying you." He whispers into Bulls hand, he hears the man snort quietly.

"It wasnt your fault, I should have been watching your back." Bull growls, his tone getting a sharp edge as the anger he held for himself came out, he avoided Azars eyes, his jaw clenched tight.

Azar grabbed Bulls hand, "Hey! That was my mistake, I didnt keep my barrier up like I was supposed to, this was not your fault, Bull," He snaps, his tone getting stern. When the larger man refused to look at him he grabbed one of his horns and forced him too. "It was not your fault, stop being an idiot." He says, his blue eyes wide and worried.

The Bull sighs and lets his forhead rest against Azars, "I was so worried about you." He whispers, Azar smiles and lightly kisses him.

"I would be sad if you werent." He tells him with a teasing smile, making the Bull laugh quietly.

"I love you, Kadan." He says gently.

Azar smiles faintly and touches his cheek, "I love you too, Bull."


End file.
